The present invention relates methods and systems for using the interior of a vehicle as a display.
While driving, a driver may not always be focused on the instrument panel or other displays mounted at the front of the vehicle (e.g., in front of the driver when the driver is looking out the front windshield). For example, while backing up, the driver may turn their head and look out the rear windshield. During these situations, the driver cannot view many of the displays included in the vehicle. Accordingly, the driver may not see an alert or other useful information provided on the displays when driving in reverse or performing other vehicle maneuvers. Therefore, other interior surfaces of the vehicle can be used to display information to the driver to place the display within the driver's field of view.